Happy Fourth
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Oh I've got it! Why don't you come to our party?" she asked."I don't think so...I mean Father would blow a gasket...although that might not be a bad thing. N-no I don't thin-" Scorpius was interrupted when Rose gave a puppydog pout."Fine." He grumbled.RS


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters

* * *

**Happy Fourth**

"I can't believe school's finally out!" Al exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, causing him to hit the roof of the train.

"Idiot," mumbled Scorpius, rolling his eyes as he walked into the compartment.

"That hurt." Albus scowled at Scorpius and tenderly rubbed his red knuckles.

"Aww, do you want Rosie Posie to kiss your boo-boos Al?" Rose cooed in feign innocence, earning a chuckle from Scorpius.

"Although, he's got a point there. I can't wait for the summer either," she agreed.

Al rose and opened the compartment door. He then, rather loudly, announced,

"Wait...did _Rose Weasley_ just say that she _can't wait_ for the summer? Alert the media! Call _The Daily Prophet_! This is unheard of!"

"Oh, can it Al! Besides, you know as well as I do that Professor Higgs was especially horrid to me this year. I don't know what I did to the bloody woman to piss her off so much!" she complained.

"Don't worry Rose, only one more year of her." Scorpius added, patting her shoulder.

"I just don't understand how someone could be so vile to others! I mean, if she wanted to torture innocent people, she could've become a Death Eater!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ouch, Rose. Why don't you just insult the Malfoy name while you're at it." Scorpius commented.

"Oh, sorry Scor. I didn't mean it. Really, I don't even know why I said it." Rose apologized, realizing the depth of her words.

"Hey, no harm no foul. It's okay. I was just joking. Really." He replied assuringly.

"No, but now I feel horrible about it...here let me make it up to you." she said determinedly, thinking of what she could do.

"Sure, whatever." Scorpius grumbled.

"Oh I've got it!" Rose exclaimed. "Why don't you come to our party?" she continued.

"Wait. You, _Rose Weasley_ are throwing a party?" Scorpius asked, as if she had grown another head.

"Why would that be so unbelievable? Well pish. For you information, my family's throwing a party for the Fourth of July," stated Rose matter-of-factly.

"What's so important about the Fourth of July?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh right, huh. You don't know much about Muggle traditions, well besides what we learned in class. Well see, in America that was the day that the Declaration of Independence was signed. The declaration was basically something that released America from the Kingdom of Britain to become its own nation. Now, John Hancock had written this declaration but unfortunately it was lost. Then he finally got the final document and had it signed by the president, George Washington, and many other delegates." she recited from memory.

"How did you know about all of that?" He inquired.

"It's called _Muggle Studies_ Scor. If you were awake in class you would have already known that."

"Okay, whatever. How does this have to do with you?"

"Well, Mum believes that we should celebrate the major Muggle holidays because it would further broaden our 'cultural experiences'. Dad believes that it's a load of rubbish though," she added.

"So what exactly are you going to do at this party?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, every year the whole family comes and we all do loads of activities. We usually have it around dinnertime so we go to The Burrow and Grandma makes loads of food and makes us eat all of it...not that I'm complaining, her food is to die for. Anyways then we usually sit for awhile longer, play wizards chess and Exploding Snap. Then we go outside when it's really dark and Uncle George sets up some of his best selling fireworks and we all just find a comfy place on the ground and lie down and watch them. It's really magnificent, sometimes he tries all his new fireworks on us and they're always really great."

"I don't think so...I mean Father would blow a gasket...although that might not be a bad thing. N-no I don't thin-" Scorpius was interrupted when Rose went into a full on puppy-dog-pout, sparkly eyes and all.

"Fine," he grumbled, earning a wide grin from Rose and Al, "I'll ask him."

They spent the rest of the train ride they discussing how they'd pull it off.

* * *

"Mum. Mum. Dad. Mum. Dad. Rose. Mum. Dad." Hugo mumbled absentmindedly as he sorted through the mail, tossing each letter to its' addressed owner, save one.

"Rose, who's this from?" Hugo asked, waving the envelope in the air.

"Oh, probably just a friend."

"So, you won't mind if I open it then?"

"Yes! It's my mail. It's private!" she exclaimed. Hugo gave a chuckle and started to open the envelope.

"Agh! Give it back!" she yelled, while trying to reach the dangling envelope.

"No, dear sister. I'd love to, but I can't." he teased, stretching up to his full height and waving the envelope in the air.

"Damn your insane height."

"Rose! Language!" Hermione scolded. Hugo smirked.

"Give Rose back her letter, she's right. Letters are private things." Hermione continued. Hugo grudgingly handed Rose her letter back. She pulled it from his hands and briskly strode upstairs to her bedroom. When she closed the door she hastily opened the envelope, anxious to hear of the development of 'The Plan'.

_Rose,_

_Father said that he's fine with me going to Al's house from the evening of the fourth to the morning of the fifth. Let me know what your uncle's decision is. Also, don't you think that me just dropping in and saying that I was invited without anyone but your and Albus's knowledge is a bit...disrespectful? I mean, this is a family event. I insist that I come only if you at least tell your parents._

_S._

Rose quickly skimmed over the letter and pursed her lips. She walked to her desk and sketched out a Pros and Cons list of telling her parents.

_Pros:_

_Scorpius will come._

_Cons:_

_Father may die of a heart attack._

Then she made another list, this time for not telling her parents.

_Pros: Father won't suffer some health injury,_

_Cons:_

_Scorpius won't come._

She weighed her options and walked downstairs.

"So Rosie, how's your friend doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, actually, I wanted to ask you something about that." she replied.

"Okay, shoot."

"Actually Daddy, can we get Mum for this too?"

"Sure thing. One second...'MIONE!" he yelled. Hermione came around the corner and looked expectantly at Ron.

"Rosie here wants to ask us something."

"Okay then."

"Well, Mum, Dad. Al and I were wondering if we could invite someone to our party on Wednesday," she said.

"Of course, it'd be great to have one of your friends over. We've never really met many of them." Hermione commented.

"Great! Thanks Mum! Don't worry; it'll be like he isn't even here!" She assured her mom, hugging her and dashing upstairs.

"_He?_ It's a _he_?" Ron called after her.

"Oh, Ronald. I was far younger than her when I came over to the Burrow." Hermione reassured.

"B-but that was different 'Mione."

"No it wasn't, I'm sure he'll be fine. Rose is a sensible girl."

* * *

July 4th 2022

6:30 PM

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it!" Hermione hollered from the kitchen.

"No! It's okay. We got it!" Rose and Al yelled back, Rose practically sprinting downstairs while tying her auburn hair in a low ponytail.

"Hullo Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Al greeted each of them.

"Good evening. I expect to pick Scorpius up tomorrow morning." Draco stated.

"We'll miss you." Astoria added, handing Scorpius a black duffel bag and a plain white pillow.

"Farewell Father, Mother." Scorpius replied, giving his father a handshake and his mother a prompt hug. Once Scorpius' parents had left they exchanged meaningful glances and headed to the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley-Potter Clan awaited. Rose pushed open the kitchen door and braced herself for the inevitable. By the time she had finished opening the door, everyone had paused in their duties and turned to the newcomer.

"Uhm..." Al bravely started.

"Well, this is our friend..." Rose continued.

"Hullo. As you all probably already know, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Pleased to meet all of you," said Scorpius. Everyone, shell-shocked by who the newcomer was, stood still until Hermione gained back her composure back and smiled at him.

"Hullo Scorpius. I'm Hermione, Hermione Weasley," she greeted, shaking his hand. Over the next few minutes the rest of the clan had introduced themselves.

"So, is everyone ready for dinner?" Molly cheerily asked, earning nods of agreement from everyone.

Dinner had passed rather normally, save for when Ron had asked Scorpius what his intentions with Rose were; making Scorpius spit out his water and Rose accidentally drop the ladle back into the spaghetti sauce, getting everyone within her side of the table sprinkled with sauce. His face suddenly went an even paler shade of pale and hers went bright red. George started chuckling and soon the whole table had erupted in laughter.

By the end of dinner, the clan had done everything that Rose had explained to Scorpius on the train. Lily had beaten nearly everyone at Exploding Snap and Rose had practically dominated Wizards Chess; that was until Scorpius was finally convinced to play and then he beat Rose.

It wasn't until ten or so that they started the fireworks, everyone had huddled outside while wrapped in thin blankets. Rose, Al, and Scorpius were huddled together, Al on the left, Rose in the middle, and Scorpius on the right. Rose's head was on Scorpius' shoulder and Al had already fallen asleep, his body leaning against a tree on his left.

As the one of the last fireworks went off, 'A rose for Rose' it was titled, Rose tilted her head towards Scorpius and mumbled,

"I'm glad you came Scorp."

"Me too, thanks for forcing me to come."

"No problem. Happy Fourth."

She started to doze off and he slowly got up, careful to set her head down lightly on the folded up blanket.

"Happy Fourth." he whispered, lightly kissing her forehead.

* * *

A/N- I really like this oneshot. Hondagirl did a spectacular job beta-ing it and without her, it would be a bunch of misspelled words and horrid grammar. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
